Grimlock
Grimlock is a Transformer from the planet Cybertron. He leads the Dinobots, a sub-team of the heroic Autobots. Grimlock has a rebellious attitude and wants to be the leader of all Autobots instead of Optimus Prime. Grimlock hates weakness, but he hates more those who abuse their strength. He speaks in a primitive manner and usually refers to himself as "Me Grimlock...". Fiction Action Force (British) continuity After Optimus Prime's death, Grimlock became leader of the Autobots. However his style of leadership alienated many, with Blaster and Goldbug deserting and other Autobots such as Blades found themselves sympathising. Grimlock sent all the other Autobots to search for Blaster and Goldbug. Blades located a Transformer life signal which led him to London, where he found Airtight, Barbecue, Bazooka, Flint and Scarlett. Grimlock quickly arrived to find that the Transformer Blades had located was Megatron. Grimlock faced Megatron, but Megatron had the upper hand until the arrival of Heavy Metal and several other soldiers in Maulers. Even though Megatron destroyed the Maulers, this gave Grimlock time to recover, so he bit Megatron's fusion cannon off. Megatron regained the upper hand, but Grimlock was saved by Centurion, who put Megatron and himself in the line of fire of some Skystrikers. Dreamwave Transformers vs G.I. Joe continuity Grimlock also appeared in the Dreamwave Transformers/G.I. Joe comic. Although not one of the Dinobots in this continuity, transforming into a Sherman Tank, this Grimlock shared the rebellious attitude and speech mannerisms of other incarnations of the character, although he had a softer attitude towards humans. Reactivated by G.I. Joe to fight the Decepticons and Cobra, Grimlock battled Cobra forces and Rumble alongside Roadblock, although the Decepticon's piledriver arms nearly defeated them, with Grimlock telling Roadblock to leave him, until Bumblebee and Scarlett intervened. When Snake-Eyes opened the Matrix on Prime's command, Grimlock was presumably deactivated. Devil's Due G.I. Joe vs the Transformers continuity Grimlock and his team were transported to Earth's prehistoric past by a malfunctioning Teletran 3. A joint Cobra/G.I. Joe team traveled through a time portal to bring them back. Unfortunately, Shockwave's Decepticons blocked their return. Just as Shockwave's victory appeared complete, Roadblock and Lady Jaye successfully opened up the final time portal, and the humans returned, with some heavy artillery in the form of the five Autobots, now reformatted in huge, powerful dinosaur bodies. Grimlock took the lead by knocking Shockwave through a wall, and beating the Decepticons, alongside his new Dinobots, their new abilities more than a match for the Decepticon forces. When the Decepticons retreated, Grimlock transformed and requested an audience with Optimus Prime. Some time later, Grimlock was part of the small team sent to help with the Joes' decommissioning of their Cybertronian mechs. Grimlock was more than a little vocal about his distaste for the post, and lack of interest in the humans. He was, however, willing to help the Joes fight Cobra, when the latter attacked en masse...even if he complained about helping the weak fleshlings. When Cobra Commander was cornered in an underground facility, Grimlock did his part by terrifying him into talking. They were interrupted when SerpentO.R. appeared, and attempted to take control of both Grimlock, and Roadblock's robot. Grimlock resisted, but Roadblock's robot turned around and punched him in the face. Grimlock responded by ripping its arm off. The Autobots and Joes pursued SerpentO.R. to Cybertron, where they were captured by him, the Predacons, the Seacons and the Stunticons. While SerpentO.R. captured Optimus Prime, Snake-Eyes led a jailbreak, with Grimlock flattening Rampage in the process. He would then form part of the combined Autobot/G.I. Joe strike force to rescue Optimus Prime, at one point ripping a Decepticon prisoner's arm off to gain Prime's location. At the end, after SerpentO.R.'s defeat and Prime's rescue, Grimlock admitted he was wrong about the Joes, and that they were great heroes, warriors and friends. There is a notable disparity in Grimlock's speech patterns between the second and third series. In the second series he is seen to speak normally, referring to himself as "I". However in the third series he speaks in his more normal "Me Grimlock" speech. Trivia *Grimlock was voiced by Gregg Berger in the Transformers cartoon. He also reprised the role in High Moon Studios' Transformers: Fall of Cybertron video game. Berger was the voice of Firefly in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon. References Category: Transformers Category:Autobots